Stone And Wax
by DiamondDuchess
Summary: Brendan meets someone who wants to help him to get his life back on track. Can this mysterious person help him sort things out with Cheryl and Stephen. Is this new friend to Brendan all they seem to be or are they harbouring secrets of their own?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm trying something different here, I am introducing a new character who will have a big effect on Brendan's life. The story picks up a few weeks after Brendan tried to seduce Noah, his relationship with Chez is still rocky and Stephen barely acknowledges him.

Danny Houston is still dead but Warren isn't in this story, or maybe he will be in another guise…. Just have to see how it all pans out. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

'Brendan!' I hear Rhys bellowing across the club

I storm out of the office, really not in the mood for this today, especially given Stephen and that Noah are sat around with his flat mates, drinking, laughing and feigning happiness which I'm sure is all for my benefit.

'What now?' I say trying to focus on Rhys who is serving a red haired woman sat at the bar, when all I really want to do is look at Stephen.

'The delivery is finally here and I am on my own for another half hour so can you take care of it?' he says and he does actually look a bit frazzled so instead of giving him my usual sarcasm I just walk off downstairs to take care of the delivery.

I'm back upstairs after 10 minutes and my mood has worsened significantly. I march right up to the bar where Rhys is chatting to the same woman and slam the clipboard down.

'What the fuck have you done this time Rhys, forty barrels, FORTY barrels what the hell were you thinking?'

I know I should calm down, people are looking over and I don't even have to see Stephen's face to know which look he is giving me, I've seen it often enough, it's full of pity combined with relief. Relief he doesn't have to deal with me anymore, we try to work the rota now so we aren't working at the same time unless it's a busy night.

'I…I….. thought you said forty' he says quietly, he knows full well he has messed up.

'Jesus Rhys how long have you worked here? have we ever got through forty barrels of lager in three days? it was supposed to be a fucking promotion now we are stuck with this stuff' This stuff is also close to it's sell by date, that's why I got it in, but if we can't shift it we're gonna be stuck with 40 barrels of useless lager that we can't sell.

'Can't they just take it back?' he asks and I swear it takes all my willpower not to jump over that bar and punch him, does he think I am an idiot?

I close my eyes, pinch my nose and take deep breaths in and out, trying to calm down 'No Rhys, they wont take it…..'

I stop mid sentence and my eyes follow where Rhys is looking. The woman who was sat at the bar has picked up the clipboard with the order info, walked over to the delivery guy and is chatting away to him.

I am about to march over and ask what the hell she thinks she is playing at when I see her put her arm on his, throw her hair back and start laughing with him, he is grinning at her and they walk back towards us and she resumes her position sat at the bar.

'Right Mr Brady, call it twenty barrels and we'll hear no more of it yeah?' before I can answer he is heading back downstairs and I start to follow him.

I turn and call back to the bar 'Rhys, get the lady a drink yeah?' and carry on to sort out this disaster of a delivery.

Once it is all signed for and the barrels are unloaded, Jamie and Steve, two of the night staff arrive and they set about moving the stock into the cellar.

I head back upstairs, walk straight to the bar and position myself so I'm standing right next to the redhead and say ' Rhys, customers' he looks like he is about to contradict me but then he spots a group of lads walking up the stairs and stalks off down the other end of the bar to serve them.

She turns to face me and I take her in for the first time, she is fairly slim with red hair, green eyes with incredibly long lashes that remind me of Stephen. She's probably about 5'6, judging from when she was stood up before and she is dressed causally but with class. She isn't obviously beautiful but there is definitely something there, something that draws you in. I can see why Rhys was so keen to chat with her, even though she doesn't really do anything for me in that sense. She smiles when she realises I'm checking her out and holds her hand out to me.

'Amelia Jones, but you can call me Millie' she says, her voice is soft but full of confidence and in a strange way slightly alluring. I can't place her accent but it's fair to say she isn't from round here.

I place my hand in hers as I say 'Brendan Brady' and shake lightly before removing my hand and leaning back on the bar.

'You often get involved in other peoples businesses Millie?' I ask, my tone is light but it's a weighted question.

'All the time' she says grinning at me as she takes a sip of her drink 'I'm sorry if I was stepping on your toes, I just thought you losing your temper wasn't helping your cause'

'With the delivery guy?' I ask, a little confused by what cause she means.

Her eyes move a little to the left and I follow them looking away quickly when I realise she is looking at Stephen.

'I don't get you' I say as I move behind the bar to get a whiskey before walking back round to her.

'I might be going out on a limb here but I'd say you two aren't over each other yet.' she says softly, fixing her eyes on me.

'What has Rhys been saying ?' I ask feeling irritated at the thought he has been gossiping about me.

'He hasn't said anything, we were just chatting about music. I could see it the moment you walked out of the office, that's some serious sexual tension you two got going on there'

I don't know what to say, surely she has heard the village gossips, she can't have picked up on my history with Stephen just by sitting at the bar and watching. She lifts her drink is about to take a sip but puts her glass back down and continues talking.

'The fascinating bit is the boyfriend, that's an interesting dynamic right there. He is feigning confidence, trying to look in control, putting on a front of unity yet he can't look you in the eye. Now if it was a simple case of him winning your ex from you, he'd be like the cat that got the cream, he would be trying to make eye contact as much as possible, prove himself as the victor, it's human nature. Only he doesn't, like I say he can't look you in the eye which makes me think you've been a bad boy Brendan'

'Oh?' I ask, I can't trust myself to say anymore. How does she seem to know all this? It wont surprise you to hear control is important to me, and right now I am not in control of this situation at all. I don't like it one bit yet there is a part of me that is intrigued by her. I study her as she finishes her drink and I'm thrown by the fact all I see in her eyes is warmth, she isn't challenging me, she doesn't look like she wants use this information against me she just looks sincere.

'Now lets see' she somehow manages to turn to look at Noah and take him in without him noticing 'he isn't scared of you physically, he is scared of himself around you….. Oh Brendan….' she says as she starts to laugh out loud.

Her eyes are sparkling as she puts her hand on my arm, it feels warm and soft and friendly, it goes against every fibre of who I am to have a stranger act like this with me but I am surprised by the fact I don't want to brush her hand off. I like it there, I like this feeling of intimacy she has created with me in a mater of minutes. It's scary but kinda exhilarating.

'You did, didn't you? You seduced him to make a point' For the first time in god knows how long I find myself genuinely laughing.

Rhys chooses this moment to head over ' What's so funny?' he asks smiling, hoping to get another chance to chat to Millie, he's so obvious.

I stop laughing, drain my glass and look at her, I can't explain why but I'm drawn to her, there is some inner instinct inside telling me she will be good for me, she will help me and I am overwhelmed by the urge to give in to it. It's not like my life could get any more messed up is it?

'Hungry?' I ask her

'Starving' she says before turning to Rhys 'It was lovely to meet you Rhys, don't worry he'll be back in a few hours' She says winking at him as she steps down off the barstool . We head towards the stairs with my hand on the small of her back, lightly guiding her. It's an unconscious gesture, I do it without realising but judging by the eyes I feel burning into my back, it hasn't gone unnoticed.

We walk the ten minutes to a local Italian and get a table with ease. On the way here Millie kept the conversation light, telling me she moved here just over a month ago, she had moved around quite a bit before that by the sounds of it.

Now we are sat opposite each other having ordered and I feel a little apprehensive.

'You don't get chance to relax much do you?' she asks fixing those eyes on me. It's going to sound mad but she reminds me of Stephen at times, it's the way she looks at me so intently, like there is no one else in the world.

'What makes you think that?' I ask not wanting to give anything away.

'I can see it in your eyes, there is a tiredness there that goes beyond lack of sleep, which I'm fairly sure you suffer from too. ' she says softly. 'I get the feeling life has been stressful for you lately Brendan and I don't know if it is by choice or down to consequence but I think you are lacking people in your life who can be here for you right now.'

I don't know how but she has bloody done it again, she has this way of reading situations and getting them spot on. I'm quite a guarded person, I don't give much away but she is breaking through the layers, stripping them back and she is seeing me. The real me. To be honest I had started to wonder if it still existed.

I've lost my way recently, it doesn't take a genius to work that out. My relationship with Chez is hanging in the balance, she is finding it really hard to forgive me for everything. I think what has hurt her the most is the lies, the secrecy and the fact other people knew before she did. So she is dealing with it the best way she can, she is avoiding me, when our paths do cross conversation is stilted at best.

Then there is Stephen….. I can't believe how wrong I got that situation.

Millie senses my reluctance to go there and changes the subject, she tells me about her work and everything starts to fall into place, how perceptive she is, how she can read body language, how she makes me feel instantly at ease in her company. She is a fucking shrink. That's not how she describes herself obviously but that's the conclusion I come to. She has her own private practice but she also does outreach work in the community and her face lights up a she talks about some of the people she has been able to help in the past.

Slowly she gets me talking and opening up, she tells me about the fact she has no family which in return results in me telling her I have a sister. She instantly picks up on the fact there is a problem there, she doesn't ask about it but she gets me to talk about Chez, what she is like, her likes her dislikes, funny stories about her growing up.

It is so un me to be talking like this, especially to a virtual stranger but I start to feel better than I have in weeks, months even. She is charming, funny, clever, she takes my sarcasm and turns it right back at me with such warmth and grace I'd defy anyone not to like her.

'Wow look at the time, your barman isn't going to be happy with me' she says looking at her watch, I check mine and I'm surprised to see that it's been best part of three hours since we left the club.

'He'll cope' I say finding myself reluctant to let go of this evening.

'I should get going, I'm moving into my new place in the morning and still haven't finished packing yet.' She says as she asks the waiter to call her a cab, by the sound of it she lives in the centre of town and not in the village.

She pulls a card from her bag, writes on the back and hands it to me.

'I don't need a shrink' I say feeling anger rise inside at me, it's an automatic reflex that I can't help.

She reaches out her hand resting it on my arm, instantly calming me with her touch and her voice 'I'm not looking for a client Brendan'

'Then what?' I ask irritably.

'I don't know, but it strikes me we met for a reason, I might be out of line here but I think you could do with a friend, someone who isn't going to judge or push you to be someone your not ready to be. As for me, I'm new in town, I don't know anyone and for some unknown reason I like you' she says pulling her arm back and grinning at me.

We walk out the restaurant to find her taxi waiting, She turns to me, stretches up and kisses me on the cheek

'Thank you Brendan, I had a lovely evening' she says as she climbs into the taxi and I don't know what to say, turns out I'm not actually that great in social situations, so I do this kind of salute thing to her as the taxi drives off.

I walk back to the club in somewhat of a daze, tonight has been quite possibly the weirdest night of my life. I've never met someone like Millie before, so together, so clued up, so genuine. She has this incredible warmth about her and when she talks, things make sense. Normally I'd find a way to shut people up if they talk about something I don't want to hear, but not with her, she finds a way round me, she says what needs to be said and ultimately I feel better for hearing it.

I walk into the club, check everything is ok with the downstairs bar before heading upstairs to see if Chez has been in tonight. Rhys tells me he hasn't seen her and instantly starts asking about Millie, I tell him to get back to work and head to the office. That's five days now I've not seen Chez. You wouldn't think she owned half this place these days but more than that I miss her like crazy, talking about her tonight made me see just how much.

I sit at my desk, pull out the card Millie gave me and look at it, she left the ball in my court, it's up to me what I do now. I think back to what she said at the end of evening about me needing someone in my life to be there for me and I realise I don't just need that, I want it.

I grab my phone and before thinking it through I've texted her 'Home safe? BB'

My phone beeps less than a minute later with a text saying 'Just! Night hun, Millie x'

I read her message with a sense of relief. Relief that she is ok and relief that she replied, because right now I'm thinking I want_ her in my life. I can't explain it but I have this feeling with her around things will get better. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm dragged from a dream about Stephen by a knock at the door. I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. It's not like it's never happened before, it's always the same dream, always the same outcome, but for those few minutes I feel happy. Until I wake that is and then I feel empty.

I am dragging on some jeans when there is another knock at the door so I call to say I'm coming.

When I pull the door open I find a delivery guy standing there holding a box and asking me to sign, which I do and I take the box inside without question. It's only as I have gone to make some coffee and returned to the box I realise it isn't for me. It's addressed to Dr Jones at the flat next door.

I haven't had neighbours for the last few weeks but I noticed the 'To Let' sign had been taken down so I figure this is my new neighbour.

I get showered and dressed and decide to head to Relish for some food. I was going to eat in but all I see are happy couple everywhere I look and it's almost enough to put me off my food.

As I'm waiting for my takeaway order I think back to last night, meeting Millie and how easy she was to talk to , to spend time with, even when she had me on the backfoot. I realise I don't have anyone like that in my life, not even Chez now, and I feel empty at the thought. Peter is kind of there but it's like we are dancing around the issues, neither of us really knowing what to say to the other. He is supporting Cheryl at the moment and I am grateful to him for that, if I can't be there for my sister he is the person I would trust most to look after her.

I walk out of Relish eating my order as I go. I haven't got much on today until till this evening and again I am reminded how little I have in my life at the moment beyond work.

I head back to the flat at a loss what to do with myself, as I get to the front door I hear music coming from next door so I collect the box that was wrongly delivered to me and knock on their door.

I stand there for about a minute with no response and find myself getting impatient so I knock again, this time with my fist. This time I think I am heard because I hear a loud bang followed by 'SHIT' before the front door is eventually pulled open. The sight in front of me confuses me so much that I just end up staring.

'Brendan? How did you find me?' she asks looking as perplexed as me.

'I didn't, I live next door, I was just dropping off this' I say gesturing with the box.

She moves forward, leans out the door and looks towards my front door, as if to make sure it really is there and I haven't just made it up.

'Oh! Well this is a surprise' she says grinning at me as she takes the box from me and she walks off into the flat, leaving the door wide open and me just standing there with my arms hanging mid air.

'Well don't just stand there Brendan, you coming in or what?' she calls out from inside.

So I find myself walking inside and taking in the sight in front of me. Millie is wearing cut off jeans and some kind of strappy top with her hair piled on her head. She looks completely different from when we met but just as intriguing.

'So' she says spinning round to face me' this is weird huh?'

'Very' I say watching her move to the box she took from me, she looks like she is about to open it when I say ' I don't think it's for you'

'Oh?' she says looking down at the label

'It's for a Dr Jones'

'So it is' she looks me in the eyes and I can see the amusement there 'Good job I'm Dr Jones then isn't it? or were you hoping for Indiana rather than Amelia?'

She is teasing me again and I feel a bit of an idiot, I had completely forgot about her job and the fact she was a doctor in that sense. She moves towards me and kisses me on the cheek.

'It's lovely to see you again Brendan'

'You too' I find myself saying and I really mean it. I feel like she has walked into my life at a crucial point.

'Coffee then?' she asks retreating into the kitchen not waiting for my response, she returns less than a minute later with two empty mugs

'Slight problem I haven't got anything in yet, be an angel and make it, just leave the door on the latch, white no sugar' and with that she disappears again into another room. So I find myself taking her mugs…. not really sure why, and heading back to mine to make coffee.

I return a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming coffee to find her sat on the floor looking at an array of boxes.

I put the drinks down on the coffee table and sit on the sofa and she comes to join me. We spend the next half hour chatting about nothing in particular and it's nice, better than nice, it's normal. It's what other people do day in day out and I don't think I've experienced it since before the car accident.

At some point Millie climbs off the sofa and starts to unpack box after box of cd's and sets about filling the huge array of shelving units in front of us. I notice for the first time how different our homes are. The general layout is the same but where mine is all dark wood and harsh lines and blinds blocking out the world outside, hers is light and bright with whispy drape things welcoming in the light and soft and squishy furnishings. Light and dark, the comparison doesn't pass me by.

'Brendan, Brendan' she chants cocking her head to the side as I look at her ' I said do you want a drink?' she gestures to her left where she has obviously unfound a box of alcohol and I can see a bottle of Jameson's looking right back at me.

'Sure. Just one then I need to get ready for work' I say looking at my watch. I'm surprised when I see it is almost 4pm. Just like last night, time has flown by.

As she heads to the kitchen in search of glasses, I stand to stretch my limbs . I walk over to the shelves where she has been unloading more cd's than I thought it was possible to own. My eyes scan over the albums and I find myself confused by their order. I watched Millie painstakingly puzzle over them as she put each and everyone in their rightful place, refusing my help. There is obviously an order to them but I can't for the life of me work it out. It's obviously not alphabetical by artist or album title, neither is it chronological.

She returns with two glasses of whiskey and stands next to me, watching me study the contents of the shelves. I take the offered glass and continue to puzzle over the cd's until I eventually turn to her and see the laughter building in her eyes.

'I give up' I say

'You want to know how they are ordered?' she asks me as she takes a sip of her drink , I nod at her.

'They are organised by mood, I rarely listen to albums in full these days but there are songs that bring out specific emotions in me that I like to listen to'

'Seriously?' I ask her, thinking there is no way she isn't winding me up.

'Yes, look' she sweeps her arms over a selection of cd's 'You've got songs spanning decades that all speak to me in the same way. These all have songs that evoke happiness in me. From 'Waterloo Sunset' to Walking On Sunshine via 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' she gesture to another section of music

'These are songs about love, about what you'd do for it, how it is all encompassing, how it becomes like oxygen, you need it to breathe and when it's gone how empty life is. The good and the bad side of it. Songs like 'Running Up That Hill' and 'First Cut Is The Deepest' 'Always On My Mind' and 'Strangers When We Meet' She points at another group

'These all have songs full of hope, a brighter future, songs that make me feel like anything is possible. So here I can find songs like 'One Day Like This' 'There's Always The Sun and 'The Whole Of The Moon'

'And here' she says her arms spanning the largest section of all ' are songs that I listen to when I want to feel sad'

'You listen to songs to purposefully make you feel sad?' I ask her confused as to why she'd do that

'Yes, sometimes you need to feel pain and loss and sorrow to really appreciate love and happiness and all the good things in life' I scan my eyes over this section and my eyes settle on a particular album. She watches me, takes in the path my eyes have travelled and where it has settled ' Street Spirit' she says as she places her hand lightly on mine. I have never followed music that much but there has always been something about that song that resonated with me. I play the words over in my mind.

_Rows of houses, all bearing down on meI can feel their blue hands touching meAll these things into positionAll these things we'll one day swallow whole_

_And fade out again_

_And fade out_

I think I understand where she is coming from, what she is trying to say but I'm finding it hard to see how all the pain I feel, all the hurt I have caused, can be a good thing. But it's clear to me that she understands me in a way no other does.

I drain the rest of my glass and point to the bottom shelf and ask 'What are these then?'

'Memories' she says quietly

I am about to ask more about them when there is a knock at the door and she heads over to answer it. I check the time again and realise I really should be going, I'm still dressed in jeans and need to freshen up before heading to work yet.

Millie is hauling what looks to be bags of food in so I go to help her and take them through to the kitchen.

I walk back in the lounge and tell Millie I have to head to work and she surprises me by wrapping her arms round me and saying 'thanks for the company Bren' I'm a little shocked by how open and caring she is with me that I just stand there like an idiot, as if I have never been hugged before.

She lets go and heads over to another box yet to be unpacked ' I'll see you soon yeah?' I say to her and she beams at me.

I head home and rush to get ready for work, knowing I'm already running late. It strikes me that I have gone from having the whole day spanning out in front of me with nothing to do or see, teetering on the edge of loneliness, to spending hours sitting and chatting about nothing with someone who I think might be starting to become a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews guys, sorry I'm a bit slow with this story! Also please allow me a little poetic license when it comes to Millie's career - I have no idea about psychology or anything so im sorry if I get things way of the mark!

Chapter 3

Brendan's POV

I've had a pretty productive afternoon so far, working out stock, and planning deliveries. Then Stephen came in, I had forgot he was working today so I have been hiding out in the office for the last hour and a half avoiding him. I'm waiting for Millie to turn up because she has some plan to help me and Chez start talking again and I'm so anxious about that I can't face seeing Stephen right now. Yes I have become that pathetic.

I was round at Millie's again this morning, I had planned to just ask her to turn her music down, geez that girl really knows how to blast it at 10am. When she answered the door she was singing away and waving a spatula, she called out 'morning', left the door wide open for me and headed back inside and into the kitchen.

I followed her, via the volume control on the stereo, into the kitchen. She was half in the fridge when I got there, pulling out eggs and juice.

'Breakfast?' she asks me as she put the juice and eggs down with a pile of food already out on the side.

I spend the next two hours eating, drinking and chatting. I tell her how Chez and I used to have a massive breakfast on Sunday's then when I moved out she used to come over to mine and cook one and we'd catch up but that was before things turned bad between us.

I tell her how much I miss Chez, because really she is the only real family I've ever had. From the first moment I met her, there was a connection between us, she absolutely worshipped me and I wanted to protect her, make sure she was happy, make sure she never felt unloved, or scared or lonely like I had growing up. We might not share the same mother but there is no way I could love her any more than I do.

Millie tells me how she'd love to meet her and I realise I'd love that too. When I tell her that I don't think it's likely at the moment, she tells me I need to be more positive and asks if we have any mutual friends. I tell her that my friendship circle is pretty limited right now but there is Pete. So before I really know what's happening, Millie takes my phone and texts him 'Come to the club at 9, bring Cheryl, there is someone I'd like you both to meet'

The phone beeps almost instantly with a reply from Pete asking who the person is but Millie tells me not to reply, she tells me the best way to get them to come is to leave them intrigued. She then pulls me up , kisses me on the cheek and pushes me to the door telling me she has to work but she'll meet me at the club later.

So here I am partaking in some dutch courage whilst avoiding my ex and hoping a virtual stranger can help rebuild my relationship with my sister.

'You can't just go in there, it's private' I hear Stephen say outside the door as the handle moves down.

'Don't worry he's expecting me' Millie says as she sweeps into the room. I'm so glad to see her, I walk over to her, taking her hands and kissing her on the cheek.

'It's ok Stephen, Millie's welcome any time' I say and he stalks off back towards the bar.

'You sure this is going to help?' I ask her

'Can it make things any worse? She says tilting her head to the side

'Fair point'

She slips off her black jacket to reveal a strappy floaty emerald green dress and moves to hang her jacket up, next to mine.

'Do you trust me Bren?' she asks as she perches on the sofa fixing her eyes on me.

'Yes' I tell her honestly 'It's crazy, I've only known you for five minutes but I feel like I can trust you with anything'

'Good, because I feel the same about you. I promise you I'm going to help you sort yourself out and give you the opportunity to make things right with the people you love, if that is what you want. I'm not going to play games, or manipulate anyone, all I'm going to do is help you show the real you and make them see you are worth loving, the rest is down to you'

I look down as she talks, avoiding those eyes. She comes across as so sincere and heartfelt but I have no idea why she wants to help me, let alone how she thinks she is going to do it.

'Why?' I ask her without looking up

'Because you remind me of someone, because I can tell you are a wonderful person who has never been given the chance to really be yourself and show to the world how amazing you truly are'

She walks until she is stood in front of me and I look up to see her holding out her hand.

'We going to do this then? It's your decision' she asks and before she has even finished talking my hand is in hers, she gives it a quick squeeze and leads the way out of the office.

Once we are mid way on the landing she leans in and whispers to me to put Rhys on the bar downstairs and tell Stephen to stay up here. I head over to the bar for drinks and instruct the guys over who is doing what and head back to Millie, feeling Stephen's eyes burning into the back of my neck again.

I hand Millie her drink and she takes my hand again and guides us towards the stairs.

'Millie I don't think pretending to be my girlfriend is going to really help given the fact I outed myself in here not that long ago' I tell her as we walk down the stairs

'Bren we are just friends enjoying a night out together, we can talk and be affectionate without it meaning anything, that's what friendship is like. Stephen might assume that you are trying to deceive me in some way for his benefit but don't worry, It will just give him cause to try to talk to me that's all'

'Why would Stephen talk to you? And if you want to talk to him why don't you just do it now?' I ask her not following.

'Stephen will find away to talk to me when I am on my own to tell me that your not really interested in me, your just playing me. I could try to speak to him myself but it would look contrived, this way it's him coming to me. I'm not pretending to be anything Brendan, I'm just being your friend and you are being mine which means your going to come and dance with me' She says flashing me that killer smile of hers.

'What? No way ! I don't dance' I say in alarm, I'm still getting my head around her logic of making contact with Stephen without her thinking I'm going to dance with her.

'I notice you say don't, not can't' she says, her eyes are full of amusement but they are also challenging me

She downs her drink, and puts it on the bar and I follow suit

As we move onto the dance floor it feels like all eyes are on me, I tense up and want to run in the other direction but Millie takes my hand and somehow makes me feel safe. Makes me feel like I can be just like everyone else, be normal.

That new J Lo song, On The Floor, comes on and Millie starts to dance, I reluctantly join in but soon we find ourselves dancing away together, laughing and smiling. What I like about Millie is she manages to dance sexily without looking trashy like a lot of the girls around us.

We kinda fallen into Latin style dancing like Chez used to make me watch on that Strictly dancing program, all hands and hips but without the grinding and I am genuinely having fun, so when I sense a figure on the stairs watching me, I somehow manage to resist looking, I already know its Stephen.

As the song draws to an end we head back to the bar, Millie's arm is around my waist and mine is over her shoulder and we are laughing about one of the other dancers when I realise Chez and Pete are standing right in front of us. They look a bit shocked and it's fair to say Chez isn't about to rush over and greet me.

I tense up as I hear Pete say 'I dunno Cheryl, if I was gay _She_ could turn me straight any day'

Millie separates herself from me and walks up to Cheryl and Pete

'Hi I'm Millie, it's so good to meet you' and before Cheryl can close her mouth Millie takes her hands in hers and kisses her on the cheek 'Brendan has told me so much about you both'

She steps back to stand next to me and not pokes me, prompting me to speak 'Pete, Chez, good to see you both, Millie has just moved to the area and wanted to meet some people' I say not really sure what to say, Chez's not very subtle glaring and indifference is knocking me off my stride.

'Why don't you get some drinks Bren and we can sit down and have a chat' Millie says as she flashes her most enchanting smile Cheryl's way ' if that's ok with you two?'

I can see that Pete is more than willing to spend time with Millie and Cheryl just nods.

I head to the bar, get preferential service from Rhys and get a tray of drinks in less than five mins. By the time I head over to where the others are sat, I can see Millie is already winning them over and I see Cheryl genuinely laugh and smile for the first time in weeks.

As I take a seat next to Millie, she is entertaining the others with the story of how we met and then turned out to be neighbours.

'So you're… you two aren't?' Cheryl starts to ask

'I tend to prefer my men straight' Millie says winking at Cheryl as she takes a sip of her drink.

'He told you?' Pete asks surprised that Millie would know I'm gay. He's right to be surprised, I probably wouldn't have told her myself.

'No, he didn't need to' Millie senses Cheryl's discomfort, given the fact she had no idea I was gay until Stephen told her. 'But I think sometimes being a complete outsider, you see things that others don't due to their relative proximity.'

'Millie is some kind of body language shrink expert thing' I say by way of an explanation.

'Thanks Brendan, it's great to know you listened so intently when I told what I did for a living' she says jokingly rolling her eyes at me. 'I'm a Psychologist, I have my own practice where I tend to work on a one to one basis with people, helping them through difficult times but I also do behavioural therapy seminars for companies and do volunteer work in the local community.'

'Wow' says Cheryl 'I've never met a shrink before' she looks a little bit in awe.

Millie laughed 'that's just what Brendan said to me'

Cheryl starts to quiz Millie a bit more about body language and I realise, whilst Cheryl has not really spoke with me yet, this is the closest we've been for a long while.

Pete wheels over and lowers his voice to talk with me.

'God when we walked in and saw you dancing like that with her, we thought you'd gone right back to square one, I didn't even know you could dance.'

'Me neither really, but she is a pretty determined woman' I say draining my glass

'She must be if she can manage to get you told do something you don't want to' he says laughing and shaking his head at me ' Jesus, gay and dancing with the hottest woman in the place, you always land on your feet Brady'

Millie and Cheryl get up and walk off together chatting and laughing leaving me and Pete alone.

'So come on Brendan, what's really going on?' Pete asks me

'Nothing is going on, I met Millie a few days ago, from the off she had me on the backfoot, would you believe it? I dunno Pete, there is just something about her, we just get on, she is funny, intelligent, caring and incredibly perceptive. I find myself talking to her and telling her stuff I'd never really say to anyone.

'Wow Brendan, she has definitely had an effect on you' he says

I tell him a bit more about Millie and her just moving to the area and what we have been up to the last few days.

After about ten minutes the girls return, still laughing as Cheryl sits down Millie heads to the bar.

'Oh my god, where did you find her Brendan, she is amazing' Cheryl says to me still laughing. Then she remembers she isn't really talking to me and turns to Pete. It hurts but I can't deny it's progress.

'You can't believe the things she can tell you about people just from looking at them Pete, it's amazing and she was bang on, I know that right cos some of the peoples history I know. Like Doug, she knew he was grieving after a recent loss, she said his sadness was apparent and his attempts to pull were halfhearted. she reckons that Ethan is in love with someone other than Liberty and there was this group of students and she was telling me how you could read who had slept with who. Fancy that, being able to work all that out in just a few minutes!' Cheryl is talking ten to a dozen and I think it's fair to say Millie has made quite an impact on Cheryl.

Millie returns with more drinks and we spend the next two hours chatting as a group, Millie finds ways of drawing us into subjects we can all participate in and again Cheryl manages to acknowledge my existence and my heavy heart lifts each time she does.

Millie eventually goes to get her jacket saying she has appointments in the morning and needs to head home.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to Cheryl and Pete chat away, I head off in search of Millie and find her sat on the sofa upstairs with a supposedly working Stephen.

They look in deep conversation but I can tell Stephen is comfortable with her, there is no tugging at his cuffs or avoiding eye contact. I stand at the top of the stairs and watch them for a minute and when Stephen throws back his head laughing I can't help but smile at them.

I walk over and Stephen is that engaged in conversation with Millie he doesn't even see me approach.

I rest my hand lightly on Millie's shoulder and speak 'Pete says he will walk you home, when your ready. I'm locking up tonight'

Stephen's eyes meet mine and he starts to move to get up, expecting to be reprimanded for skiving.

'Take as long as you want Stephen, Andy has the bar under control' I say sincerely as I head back down stairs. I fight the urge to look back.

Millie joins me at the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later.

'You doing ok Bren?' she asks me softly

'Yeah, it's hard, you know with Cheryl but there were glimpses of how it used to be' I say solemnly.

'you'll get there' she says squeezing my hand 'and I was right about Ste talking to me, but I'll tell you about that tomorrow. Come on' she says pulling me back towards Cheryl and Pete who had both slipped their jackets on.

'It's been so lovely to meet you both' she says kissing both Cheryl and Pete 'Look I don't know if your interested but Brendan is coming for dinner on Wednesday and I was wondering if you two would like to join us?' she says and it's the first I've heard about any dinner…..

'If you can't I'd completely understand' she continues

'I umm….' Cheryl says and I can tell she if fighting with herself, it's obvious both her and Pete are completely smitten with Millie but she is not sure whether she can bear to be in the same room as me again so soon. Pete is waiting to take his lead from Cheryl which pleases me and annoys me at the same time.

'Brendan has to be here by ten Cheryl so I was thinking, we could all eat but then the boys could leave us to it and we could have a few drinks and you can tell me how you look after those amazing curls of yours because I have had complete hair envy all night' Millie continues, disarming Cheryl completely with her eyes, that smile and her sneaky flattery.

'Yeah I'd love to come' she says eventually

'Yeah me too Millie, sounds great' Pete says grinning away at her.

'Excellent' Millie says before turning to me and kissing me on the cheek and whispering 'hope that's ok with you'

I nod at her and wish her goodnight.

She links arms with Cheryl and starts a conversation with her and Pete as they walk off to avoid any tension between me and Cheryl saying goodnight.

Once they are gone I head upstairs, I feel Stephen's eyes on me but it looks like he is manning the bar alone at the moment so even though I know he wants to talk to me about Millie, he doesn't have the chance.

I walk into the Office, close the door behind me and reflect on the evening. Almost four hours ago I was sat here alone feeling really anxious about both Cheryl and Stephen but now that feeling has started to shift into something new, I think it's turning into hope.

I pull out my phone and quickly type in 'Thank You x' in a text and send it to Millie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ste's POV

I see her walk into his office and come out again after a few seconds wearing her jacket. Before I know what I am doing I have walked over to her, reached for her arm and said 'He's only using you, you know' I didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

She turns to look at me before saying 'Excuse me?'

'Brendan. He is just using you? Your not his type. So you should get out now before he hurts you?' oh god its like verbal diarrhoea I can't stop talking.

'I think you might have got it wrong, it's Stephen isn't it?' she asks whilst smiling at me

'Ste, everyone calls me Ste' I say automatically. Only Brendan calls me Stephen and as bad a place we are in now, I still only want Brendan to call me it.

'Lovely to meet you Ste, I'm Millie' she says holding her hand out to me. I shake it lightly and before I can let go she is leading me over to a newly vacated sofa, I'm that surprised that I follow her lead and sit when she gestures to me.

'It's really sweet of you to be concerned for me Ste but there really is no need. Bren and I are just friends' She uses Brendan's name with such warmth that it makes me think maybe they knew each other from Belfast or Dublin or Liverpool because Brendan certainly doesn't have friends round here.

'Oh right so you two go way back then?' I ask thinking I must have totally misunderstood what went on the other day when she was at the club.

'No we met on Friday night, in here. I think you were here too with your friends'

'Right so….. Ummm' I say now feeling completely confused.

' I met Brendan on Friday and we got on, then we bumped into each other again yesterday when I was moving in to my new place, so technically as well as being his friend I'm also Bren's neighbour. So since then we been hanging out and chatting and tonight he invited me here to meet Cheryl and Pete so I would know more people locally'

I just sit and stare at her unsure of what to say. Brendan has made a friend, with a girl? Brendan doesn't do friendship, he controls and manipulates and hurts people. He doesn't spend time with people without wanting something in return. He doesn't laugh and smile and …..

'But he was dancing?' I say out loud without meaning to.

Milllie laughs and her face lights up when she does 'that was my fault, I had to drag him onto the floor but I think he enjoyed it really.'

I continue to just stare at her, I'm mainly confused by what she has said about Brendan but I have to admit there is part of me that is happy. Happy that Brendan isn't pretending to be into girls again. Happy that he seems to have a friend and isn't so along now. Happy that he hasn't replaced me.

'Look Ste' she says softly as she reaches to hold my hand 'Brendan told me about your past together and how much he messed up and hurt you. So I really appreciate you looking out for me but there is no need. I know he is no angel and I wont put up with any rubbish from him but I think he does really need a friend right now and I'm more than willing to be that for him. I hope you can understand that and I hope that wont make things awkward between us if we meet again?'

She is right, he does need a friend and I am glad he might finally have one but…

'How?….. How did you get him to tell you about us?' I ask, I can't believe he actually told her about us.

She shrugs her shoulders 'I don't know really, probably had something to do with my job though, I'm a psychologist'

I can't help it I throw my head back and burst out laughing 'oh my god! Brendan finally makes a friend and it's with a shrink!'

When I finally stop laughing she is grinning at me.

'I'm sorry Millie, I didn't mean to mock you or anything, it just threw me' I say sincerely, hoping I haven't offended her.

'Don't be silly, I get that reaction a lot. I love what I do but sometimes peoples perceptions of what I do can colour their opinion of me before they even get to know me. Chances are if I'd said to Brendan 'Hi I'm Millie, I'm a psychologist' he wouldn't have given me the time of day. He'd have probably done that moustache stroke thing of his, you know the one I mean, then grunted something sarcastic and walked off'

As she is talking I realise she already has Brendan down to a T, I know exactly what she means about the tash stroking, I used to love that about him…. and I start to think maybe she is going to be good for him but without warning he is right in front of me and I automatically panic.

He rests his hand on Millie's shoulder and says 'Pete says he will walk you home, when your ready. I'm locking up tonight'

Our eyes lock and I realise It looks like I'm skiving so I make to stand up but his words stop me.

'Take as long as you want Stephen, Andy has the bar under control' He says before heading back downstairs without looking back.

'Do you know Cheryl and Pete well too?' Millie asks me

'Cheryl is amazing, she is so warm and generous and fun, she is the total opposite of Brendan really. She has been having a tough time lately, mainly because of the fallout since Brendan fell off his pedestal. I know Pete a bit, mainly because of Amy, she's my ex but he seems like a really great bloke.'

'Ahh Amy is the mother of your children isn't she? Brendan mentioned you had two beautiful kids, Leah and Lucas I think he said.'

'Yeah that's right' I say. I'm surprised at how much Brendan has told this virtual stranger about me but at the same time it pleases to think he has told her about me and my family.

'Well it was lovely to get a chance to speak with you Ste, I'd better head off before Pete gets fed up of waiting. I'm sure I'll probably see you again soon' She says as she rises, smiles at me and walks down stairs.

I sit for a minute and think about how I have gone from meeting a random stranger and accusing her of being used by Brendan to finding out she is actually his friend and is really nice. I feel slight pang at jealousy that this girl managed to get closer to Brendan emotionally in 3 days than I managed to get in nearly a year.

I know I shouldn't still care but I do. I know Brendan has his faults, truckloads of them, but I always figured that deep down he cared and connected with me more than anyone else so on the one hand its hard to get my head round but on the other hand Millie seems lovely and despite everything I am happy that Brendan has someone there for him.

I see Brendan head back upstairs, he glances at me and half smiles before walking into his office. I get back to work and don't see Brendan again till we are closed and I am finishing tidying upstairs. He does that thing when he seems to magically appear behind me without making any noise.

'Appreciate you keeping people out of the Office Stephen but Millie is ok to come in anytime' his tone is soft and not at all accusatory which surprises me.

I turn round and find him stood right behind me, the proximity of him makes my heart flutter in a way I can't control as much as I try to.

'Sorry' I say, finally lifting my head intending to look at his eyes but I end up staring at that mouth, as that fluttering in my heart turns into full blown pounding.

'I wasn't having a go Stephen, I appreciate that you look out for me, in the office I mean, not letting any old person in.'

'oh right, well part of me job innit' I say looking down at the floor again. I'm about to turn away an finish sweeping the floor when I feel something pull back on the brush and see Brendan's hand gripping it firmly.

'I'll finish here, you get off Stephen' he says taking the brush out of my hand. He never lets m finish early, not since I've been with Noah anyway and he certainly has never finished cleaning the place. I don't really know what to say but im not going to hang around long enough for him to change my mind.

'Oh umm ok thanks' I say, letting go to the brush and grabbing my jacket from behind the bar. I get to the top of the stairs before turning and saying 'thanks Brendan' he doesn't reply, just sort of waves me off.

The next couple of shifts at work pass by without any drama. I don't see Millie again in the club but I hear Brendan talk to her on the phone and it's the only time he ever smiles or laughs. Cheryl is still avoiding Brendan so he is covering every shift under the sun, I feel a bit bad for him, I know how much Cheryl means to him but he brought it all on himself.

I'm glad when Wednesday comes and it's my day off. I have a lazy morning at home then after lunch I take the kids to Relish for ice cream as a treat.

I walk inside and it is packed. It doesn't look like we are going to get a seat after all and I can see the disappointment starting to form on the kids faces already.

'Ste! Almost didn't recognise you there without your uniform on.' I hear a cheery voice call out to me.

I turn and see Millie sitting in a booth surrounded by papers. 'Oh hey Millie, sorry didn't see you there, we were going to get some ice cream but it's looking pretty busy in here.' I say looking round at all the full tables.

'Well why don't you guys join me, I have to get going soon so then you can have this table' she says as she starts to collect her papers.

I hesitate for a second ' thanks, really appreciate this' I say as I move the kids towards the booth. I sit Lucas with me and Leah sits next to Millie

Within minutes Leah is chattering away to Millie, listing all the ice cream flavours in the world in order of what she likes most.

I order a coffee for me and two ice cream sundaes for the kids before picking up a piece of paper lying on the table.

'You planning on making this?' I ask Millie as I take in the recipe.

'That's the plan, I'm a terrible cook and stupidly invited people for dinner

'This is pretty complicated, there are lots of easier dishes that are just as good and will have your guests thinking you are a wonderful cook' I say

'Oh? You know about cooking?' Millie asks as she helps Leah with a serviette as her ice cream is put down in front of her.

'Used to be a chef didn't I'

'Really? Wow I had no idea Millie says as she eats a bit of wafer Leah hands her

'Yeah in the Italian restaurant that was near the club, before it got turned into a gym' I say as I manage to catch a huge blob of cream before it lands on Lucas' lap

'I don't suppose you fancy teaching me to cook this afternoon do you' Millie says jokingly battering her lashes at me

'ha ha another time I would but I've got me kids today haven't I' I say sincerely because Millie is really easy to be around and to talk to.

'Well you could all come couldn't you, only if you want to though, I'd pay you for your time' she starts before Leah strikes up another conversation with her about favourites. It's her thing at the moment, she has to list everything, it is adorable but tiring but Millie doesn't seem to have any problems joining in.

'oh well I guess, if you don't mind the kids being there' I say, I love my kids but after a day just in their company I do crave adult conversation and both Noh and Amy are out tonight so this is likely to be my only chance.

'You're kidding me? They are great' Millie says before laughing as Lucas wipes his hands all over her recipe

I grab a serviette and a pen and write down a list of ingredients ' right you get all of these and we will meet you at your place in an hour?' I say grinning at Millie.


End file.
